Alice Michaelis
by Infinity Guitars0.0
Summary: Takes place after season 2. Ciel is now a Demon and has hoped the pond to America disguised as Sebastian's daughter. More is explained in story. Enjoy ;
1. A Fresh StartThe Plan

**Ch.1**

**A Fresh Start/The Plan**

The sea air blew across the waves as the mighty boat plowed through the ocean waves. Seagulls danced in the air and on the surface of the mass array of ocean. The mighty ship was headed toward the new promise land. A land of opportunity, a land of freedom. The working class of hopefuls excitingly gossiped and spun tales of what the new exciting land was. They talked of the foreign lands legends, of what great riches they would receive upon entry. As for the richer class, many were not so caught up in the rumors of this young country. But still, truly fascinating. Many a business opportunity, many a fresh start.

The small cabin creaked and rocked in the boat as it traveled its way to America. Ciel still didn't understand exactly why it was America they were headed to. "America is a new young country...perfect for a fresh start." he had said.

"I didn't realize it was a fresh start we were after." answered Ciel matter-of-factly

"Well young master," Sebastian answered back "you have been reborn as a new being, we have faked your death and abandoned your home and the ones you love, and we are disguising you and giving you a new alias to go by. Not to be rude bocchan, but I do believe that it does appear that we are seeking a fresh start."

Ciel frowned, it would appear that way wouldn't it. But wait no, that's not what they were doing. "You're wrong Sebastian." Ciel said firmly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow,"Bocchan?"

"You're wrong," continued Ciel,"To seek a fresh start would mean starting over and that's not what we're doing. We are continuing our mission. We have been faced with a minor set back but we are continuing. The places that we go, the aliases that I go by, hell! Evan the form I'm in does not change the rules of the contract Sebastian. So to others, this is starting over, but for us...this is far from being a beginning or an end." Ciel gazed towards the mirror to examine his new "form".

Sitting before him was a beautiful young women. She had long dark hair put in pigtails which curled beautifully past her shoulders. Her eyes (or should we say _eye _as is one eye is visible while the other was covered with an eye-patch which was virtually hidden by the woman's silky bangs) was a deep sparkling blue. A dainty hat adorned with pink and white flowers and ribbons were pinned to her hair. She wore long black gloves which went past her elbows. Her ravishing dress was over flowing with ruffles, bows and ribbons. It was strapless, strung up the front with large pink ribbon. The thin top and waist then gave way to the huge umbrella like hoop shirt which teared down to her feet. It followed the color scheme of pink and white with splashes of blue and black. She wore white silky stockings with a pair of modest black shoes. She kept a dainty lace fan with a ribbon handle around her wrist. A pale face with some light blush and a bit of gloss for her thin pick lips. All in all she was the very picture of a true lady.

Ciel sighed, "Remind me again Why I must be under _this_ particular alias." Ciel winced as he recalled the last time he had to use such a disguise. He's images as woman now danced in the perverted mind of a certain Lord Aleister. His blood boiled at the very thought of the man.

Sebastian made a 'tsk' noise as he adjusted his own suit, "Surely young master hasn't already forgotten the plan!" said Sebastian, a smirk growing on his face as he adjusted his pale white gloves.

"Certainly not," Ciel retorted, "I just fail to see why I must be a lady in order for such a plan to be carried out."

Sebastian smiled deviously,"Well young master, you make a breathtaking lady, if I do say so myself." Ciel's blood began to flow to his face, his eyes briefly flashed red at his butler which only caused him to chuckle to himself as his master's anger continued to grow. "Besides," Sebastian continued, "We already discussed this. To many people know your face now. Your death brought on more publicity then expected. Before it was merely your name that was familiar, now after the many incidences surrounding the Phantomhives, your face has become familiar as well.

As a women people are less likely to recognize you. Who except for those truly close to you could possible suspect that you." he gestured dramatically towards Ciel, "such a sweet refined young lady such as yourself, could ever be the ominous young Earl Phantomhive. And besides, as I said, most believe you to be deceased. The Undertakers even faking your burial."

Ciel couldn't help but smile, his "death" went perfectly. After leaving his estate with Sebastian he soon began to set his plan into motion. Sending cards and flowers to all of those close to him, informing them that Ciel Phantomhive had died tragically in a carriage accident. He wished to have no funeral...only a burial. The Undertaker took care of the burial for Ciel, he even used the dead body of an unknown boy similar to Ciel's size to add the right amount of wight to the coffin. Besides him, Sebastian, the Undertaker, Hannah (the demon who turned Ciel) and her servants (the triplets, if their not dead at least) no one knew of Ciel's existence among the living. (Not counting the Shinigami of course, which wouldn't most definitely know since they watch the actions of him and Sebastian like a hawk, not to mention it's their job to keep track of human souls and their deaths after all.)

Now the second part of the plan was going into affect. Making a run for it and fixing the holes in the story. Sebastian had came up with that he thought was a fool proof story.

The story was that after Ciel died, he's good and loyal butler Sebastian Michaelis could no longer stand to live in England with the memory of his late master. This made sense seeing that Sebastian truly was a dedicated to Ciel and many had noticed this fact. So after his application was excepted by the esteem McHouston house of America, he quickly packed his things and left. This also made sense seeing that Sebastian was an on demand butler. Now here is where Ciel came into the plan. Sebastian, little known to those he worked with, had a daughter. The beautiful young Alice Michaelis. This might have seemed far fetched if it wasn't for the fact that Sebastian was very mysterious and full of surprises. Sebastian had trained his daughter in manners of class and ediket, basically he trained her to be a true lady. When Alice was very young, her mother had been walking in the market when a group of men attacked her, raped her, and killed her, leaving her dead in the street. Not wanting such a fate to ever be fall his Alice, Sebastian sheltered her, keeping her practically locked away from society. (This would explain why very little was known about her) But now they were headed for America, seeking a "fresh start".

"So," Ciel reviewed with Sebastian. "My name is Alice Michaelis, I am the only daughter of butler Sebastian Michaelis. I am young and innocent. I haven't seen much of the world. I am delicate and shy, and I'm a true lady."

"Yes milady." Sebastian answered.

Ciel shot a glare in Sebastian's direction, "What was that?" he asked his eyes flashing red.

Sebastian smirked as he answered, "Bocchan had best get used to being referred to as milady, as appose to Young Master, seeing that you are know under a female alias. I thought it best that we begin practicing now."

Ciel frowned, "Yes I suppose your right," he mumbled "But seeing that you are to be my loving father, wouldn't it be more common for you to referrer to me as 'daughter' or 'Alice'."

"True," agreed Sebastian, "Or perhaps I should call you something more lovely such as darling or sweet heart."

Ciel's face grew red, "Don't push it Sebastian..." the boy growled.

"That's another thing," Sebastian pointed out, his smile growling wider, "wouldn't it be strange for you to referrer to your own father by his name? Quite in proper, wouldn't you say? Wouldn't it be better fit for you to referrer to me as father or father-dearest, if you like."

"Sebas_tian_"

"Or perhaps you would prefer, daddy." Sebastian smiled wickedly.

Ciel's face was turning bright red to match his burning eyes. "Sebastian..." he growled.

"Uh uh uh," Sebastian corrected, "Your my daughter, remember, a lady."

Ciel took a deep breath, his face began to turn pale again, his eyes though still shown a light pink. Finally he managed to murmur out, "Father...can we get some air."

Sebastian smiled, "Yes milady...or should I say, _Alice_?"

"Alice," Ciel answered, his eyes finally returning to their normal blue, "Alice is fine."

Sebastian held his arm out for Ciel to latch on to in an escort fashion. Ciel grabbed a dainty white lace umbrella to open as they strolled the ship's deck. The umbrella helped shelter her from the sun, and shadow her face to make her harder to see. Though doubted that anyone on this boat would ever be able to recognize a Phantomhive, Ciel still couldn't help but worry. If anyone found out, it would be the end of the Phantomhive name.


	2. Meeting the McHoustons

_I probably shoulda mentioned this before..__**.I do not own Kuroshitsuji **__or any of the characters. __**They**__**belong to**__ the wonderful __**Yono Toboso**__. I do own the McHoustons. _

_**A/N: **__Sorry I don't do that many A/N's. I'm not really used to them yet. These first two chapters are just sort of set ups so bear with me. This is mostly introducing the McHoustons which are a typical goofy rich American family. _

_Enjoy ( ;_

**Ch.2**

**Meeting the McHoustons**

The sun shown brightly on the ocean pier. The ship had finally reached America. The passengers all gazed at the new land that lay before them. Alice and Sebastian had joined the crowd. They where both dressed in their very best. Alice was still in her dress from yesterday. As for Sebastian, he was in his usual tux with a few extra extremities. His finest silver pocket watch, a well designed vest, and a shiny new black top hat to bring a noble air to his appearance. Alice gripped her lacy umbrella, there was no turning back now, the boat was pulling into the harbor. She surveyed the crowd looking for anyone who showed any sign of being the McHoustons. Soon her eyes fell on a group of finely dressed, if eccentric looking crowd of what slightly resembled noblemen and noblewomen. Sebastian followed Alice's gaze, his eyes falling on the crowd he couldn't help but smirk. 'Perhaps all the stereotypes about American's are true...' he wondered cynically.

"Is that them?" Alice mumbled in slightly disgusted tone.

"Now Alice," Sebastian began to scold, Ciel flinched, it was going to take a while to get use to that name. "You know better then to judge. Now I know it isn't what your used to, but they are still good people, _and_ your betters. Your father after all, is only there loyal servant." a smile grew across his face at this last statement.

"So the act begins here?" Alice asked annoyed.

Sebastian's eyes flashed mischievously, "The act begins here." he confirmed.

With that the boat had stopped and quickly began unloading passengers. Picking up their few belongings, two trunks and a suitcase, they where on their way to greet their new _betters_.

0.0

Katherine leaned back against the carriage as her and her family waited for their new and doomed butler to arrive. She didn't know much about him. She knew that he was English, she knew that he was apparently the butler of some big-short Lord or Earl or whatever. Some Phantom-something-or-other. She didn't fallow things like that the way her mother did. That's why she wanted him. Apparently he was the talk of London when it came to butlers. After his master died people where begging to have him. So naturally she wanted him, for the credit and for the chance that maybe she could get some dirt on his former master and his guests.

Her Aunt on the other hand was far more practical. She wanted this butler for his class. From what she heard he was a stiff-necked, stuff-shirt, no nonsense type of guy, which is exactly what she wanted. None of this goofing off and lolly-gaging around that all the other servant where so keen for.

As for her dad, well he'd do anything to make the women of the house happy. The house was their domain, he just approved things as they went by. They needed a new butler and if the wife and in-laws want a upper-class British butler from across the sea, so be it. Money wasn't an issue, he was actually flattered that this guy had excepted his invitation out of hundreds. Her dad was just that type of man, a push over.

As for Katherine, well, it really didn't matter to her weather this guy dined with queen or not. He was still just a butler. She smiled, and life in the McHouston house was going to be miserable. Her family would take care of that. And if he starts to get too comfortable...she had already cooked up several devilish schemes to use on the new guy. She could even use some old ones she used when she was younger. There's a reason that the McHoustons went through butler after butler.

"Kathrine!" June cried after her daughter. "Don't lean on the carriage like that! It's un-lady like."

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"And for gods-sack," she continued, "fix your dress you look like a cheep prostitute!"

Katherine looked down at her dress which began to ride up a little in the front, fixing it she grumbled as she could hear the stiffened laughter of passer-bys. "Love you to mother,"she grumbled to her-self. For a women who strived for class, Juniper McHouston certainly proved to be...outlandish at times. She was loud, gossipy, and had a mouth as bad as any other sailor.

Her sister Veronica on the other hand was the exacted opposite. She was only a few years older then Juniper but she looked (and dressed) old enough to be her mother. Her husband John was a much older man (about 12 years older actually) and time had not been kind to him either. A horrible accident in his youth left him in a wheelchair with only one eye. He was prone to sickness, asthma, epilepsy, heart-problems ext. He had wrinkled and grayed long before his time. He spent most of his time in his room, enjoying his privacy and silently waiting for his death.

And of course, standing at the head of the family was George McHouston, the man of the house. He ran McHouston liquor. One of the fastest growing, easiest selling liquor brewery in all of America. His liquor was cheap, and it stung you fast, which was just what people wanted nowadays. He also had his hand in several stocks and banks, some small business, in the end he was the one of the richest men in New York. A true example of the American dream. They where all American born citizens from simple middle-class families who had worked their way up. Juniper had a business too. For a pass time Juniper over saw the work done at her local boutique she named after herself.

The boys of the family, Roland, Robert, and George Jr. where also successful on their own. Roland bought and sold land for farmers and plantain owners. He was also investing on the unexplored land that was just beginning to be inhabited by civilized life. Robert was an innovator for factories, helping create new and even more durable, convenient, and user friendly machines to further mass reproduction to knew heights. George Jr. had a less innovative career then her brothers, he was the police chef for the NYPD. He was well respected and loved by many. Several people wanted to elect him to be sheriff but Jr. turned them down. He wasn't willing to sell his soul as a politician. He was a simple man. One thing was for sure though, each one of the McHouston boys had one thing in common. They were all push-over, gullible sons-of-bitches and it amazed Katherine that no one had taken advantage of that yet. (or perhaps they have and they where just to chipper to notice.)

Now seeing that Katherine was the only girl its really no surprise that she'd be a bit of a tomboy. A matter of fact she had actually beaten her brothers in several races, ball games, and wrestling matches. She hated girly things and doing girly stuff. She hated taking manners and behavioral lessons even more then her brothers did. She hated doing tea-parties and going to dopey balls. She couldn't stand wearing frilly hats and underwear or curtsying to Mr. what-not or Lord Something-or-other. "We're in America for Pete's sake!" She would think to herself. "I thought that they had left all those _Lords_ and _Earls_ and bullshit back in England!"

But never-the-less, Kathrine's mother wouldn't have it. She was a lady after all, and my god she's going to act like it!

The McHoustons weren't _too_ awfully bad looking. Today at the harbor they where all dressed in nearly matching tan clothes. George was plump with puffy red cheeks. His hair was cut into a short almost buzz-cut. He often had a big dumb smile on his face and his ears stuck out comically. He wore an all brown suit like he always wore with a nice gold pocket watch which he seemed to always keep in his hand. Pens where sticking out of his pocket and he had to catch one before it fell to the ground as he was fishing through it to find his spectaculars which where small rectangular wire-rim glasses he used when he was trying to see far away.

Mrs. McHouston was skinny woman, with big hips and a very modern sense of style. She wore a dark brown dress which was tight around her body. It got especially tight around the knees and then it curved out along the bottom. She wore a big goofy brown sun-hat which covered up most of her face. She had a matching coin-purse with a chain hanging from her arm and some dark lipstick to show off her incredible bulbous lips. (_**A/N: **__think Angelina Jolie, a pair of lips with legs)_ She had a pair of small brown lady gloves on her hands that she had just bought yesterday. She was constantly adjusting her sun-hat which kept flopping in her face.

Roland took after his mother in looks. He was skinny with large pouty lips and dark eyes. He had his father's dirty blond hair and ears that stuck out like a monkey's. He also wore a suit similar to his fathers, plan brown with a red bow-tie and a polka-dot handkerchief in his pocket. He had horrible hay fever and often sneezed into it. He kept his hair short and swept to the side, he had grown a simple mustache which was well-combed and trimmed.

Robert was plumper then his brother, though not as plump as his father. His hair was dark brown like his mothers and he had yellowish green eyes like his father's. His hair was often just a little un-kept but not so much that he looked foolish. Robert also had a problem with keeping his bow-tie straight. He was dressed in a pair of plaid pant that went to the waist, a simple brown tail-coat and a nice cheep green vest he had picked up a few years back. He always wore a pair of round wire-rim spectaculars that curved over his ears that stuck out like his fathers.

George Jr, was appropriately named because he looked just like a younger version of his father. The only difference being that his hair was dark-brown hair with side-burns which he grew out and slicked back. He also had hazel-eyes, like his mother. He wore a simple tan suit with a light brown cabbie hat on his head.

Katherine wore a brown dress that matched her father's and most of her brothers. It was a plane working dress, the type she preferred, with very little ruffles and lace and easy to move around in. She wore a pair of brown stockings and simple high-laced boots. Her hair was up in a loose-bun, as of the fashion of the day, and she wore a simple bonnet on her head. She wore a light brown overcoat around the whole thing and her mother forced her to wear make-up so that she'd look good for today. Like her brothers she had the ears that stuck out. Which drove her mother crazy. And she also had her father's cursed freckles, something only Roland had gotten when he was younger but eventually grew our of. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes hazel. She wasn't skinny or plump like her mother and father but she did get her mother's cursed big hips and lips. Which set her mother off on finding ways to show off these features. Today her mother had relatively let her off the hook as far as what she wore. The only thing she made her add was a pair of brown women gloves to match her mothers.

Aunt Veronica was the odd one out when it came to the color scheme of brown. She wore all black. Her dress was simple and plain. It was tight but not so tight as her garish sister. She was skinny and boney just like her sister, and and she kept her dark brown hair back in a tight bun. She wore no mack up, only a simple, non-chalant sun-hat that cover her intense brown eyes. She was pale and morbid looking. Her dress had long sleeves and the collier went all the way up near her chin. She wore a grim expression on her face everywhere and already and several wrinkles along her mouth, eyes and neck. And to make her appear even older, she carried a black umbrella which she often used as a walking stick where ever she went.

And so this is the McHoustons. A plan group of Americans to say the least, but with the crowd they where standing in, they definitely stood out from the rest. McHouston had for some reason expected many bags and trunks for unpacking, so he brought along a large sum amount of his staff to come help unload. There also included some friends That MR. and Mrs. McHouston picked up on the way. Not mention Roland, Robert, and George Jr.'s family who tagged along. And of course, the friends that are always by Katherine's side, Ruth.

Ruth wasn't really a tomboy like Katherine. As a matter of fact she wasn't very strong or athletic at all. She was a short, plane girl with dark reddish brown curly hair. She wasn't fat but she did have a belly. She was terrible clumsy and had a horrible nervous habits such as biting nails, picking skin, burping, hiccuping. She wasn't very smart, she wasn't very graceful. To tell the truth most people paid her no mind. But Katherine liked her. Katherine was her friend. So here she was right with her, like she always was. Hey, she was one of the few female friends she had.

"I just can't seem to find them..." mumbled Mr. McHouston squinting and searching through the crowd.

"Do we even know what they look like?" asked June, who was standing on a crate trying to get a better view. "Heyyyyy!" She yelled flapping her bony arms wildly, "It's us the McHoustons, over here! WELCOME TO AMERICA MICHELSON!"

"Michaelis!" her husband corrected.

"Oh, SORRY! I MENT TO SAY MICHAELIS!" She screamed.

"Juniper!" Veronica snapped viciously, "What in the world do you thing you're doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm waving them in! HELLLOOOO! MICHAELS, OR MICHELSON, OR NICALIS OR...WHO EVER YOU ARE!"

"Michaelis!" her husband interjected.

"RIGHT, RIGHT, MICHAELIS!"

"Where are they at?" asked Roland stepping in, "Do you see them?"

"NO, I'm just yelling in that general direction," June gestured toward the boats with the many passengers flooding out into the new world. "I figured that they would hear me or see me and come over. I mean...how can we be expected to find them we don't even know what they look like! And what about them, why, they're in a strange new country! They don't know they're way around and they can't tell us apart from any other average Joe and Jane."

Suddenly something dawned on Katherine.

"Wait...did you say...'they'"

Her father turned and looked at her, "Yes, they."

"So, there's more then one!"

"Of coarse honey, didn't we tell you."

"No, no, no! You told me we where getting a butler. _A_ butler, that's one butler!"

"And we are."

"Then who's this other person?"

"His daughter."

Katherine froze, then blurted. "A daughter! You didn't say anything about a daughter!"

"Yes, he has a daughter, her name is Alice, I believe."

"What happened to the mother?" asked Veronica noisily.

"She died when she was very young...apparently it was very tragic and so he likes to keep very good care of his daughter. In fact, I believe he mentioned that he barely lets her out of the house."

"How old is she?" asked Katherine.

"Well, let's see...I believe she's about your age."

Katherine flinched. Here comes the squeal.

"OOooooh! Katherine you can have a sweet new friend! And I'm sure she has so many interesting things to talk about what being all the way from England, she can even give you some pointers on how to be a lady I'm sure, and she must be soooo cute, I can't wait to meet her!" her mother rambled excitedly.

Just what Katherine was afraid of. She probably was cute. She probably was a real lady, and she definitely would be forced to spend time with her. She could already hear her mother 'Oh Kathrine come look at how cute Alice looks in this dress. Oooo, Katy don't you wish you could be as gentle as Alice. Oh Katherine, why can't you be more regal and graceful like Alice!" She was already annoyed.

Everybody had gone back to searching for the Michaelis. Katherine slumped down on a crate and heaved a big breath.

"What's wrong Kate?" asked Ruth curious to why the sudden foul mood.

"Oh, you know Ruth...you know how mom gets when she meets, you know...prettier girls."

"Oh," recalled Ruth, understanding. Ruth sat down next to her. "You know, you don't know what this Alice girl is like yet? She might be really, you know, really ugly or something."

Katherine laughed, Ruth was always good at making her feel better. "Yeah," she said, "but that's not the point. I mean think about, she was raised in England by a _butler. _And not just a butler, apparently_ the_ butler if you want to be, you know, high class and crap. He barely let her out of the house. She's only been around lords and ladies and stuff, she's probably a freaken' little princess."

"Yeah but...you don't _know_ that."

Katherine looked away, she looked up towards where her mother was waving. A man and a young girl were walking toward them. The man was in a fancy black tux, he moved swiftly and comftantly. The young girl was dressed to the teeth in a fancy pink poofy dress. She knew her mother was going to go bananas when she saw it. Just as she expected. Posh and uptight fancy pants. She sighed, this is going to be a long day.

_**A/N: **__This was more of a set up chapter, we'll have some great McHouston and Michelis interaction next chapter, hope you enjoy!_


	3. Meeting the Mchoustons pt 2

**Ch.3 **

**Meeting the McHoustons pt.2**

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji **or any of the characters. **They** **belong to** the wonderful **Yono Toboso**. I do own the McHoustons. _

_**A/N: **I was reading through the last Chapter and I noticed lots of mis spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry about that, I'll try to be less sloppy with this chapter._

"Is that them?" Katherine pointed out the well dressed duo to her father.

Her father pushed his spectacles up his noise and nodded. "Yes, yes, I do believe that _is_ them. At least, he certainly looks like a butler."

Juniper quickly spun around to where they were looking. "Who? Where?" she asked frantically.

"There." Katherine pointed at their possible future servants.

"Katherine!" Veronica hissed grabbing Kathrine's arm, "It's not polite to point!"

"Well else am I suppose to point out where they at!"

"It's where _they're _at! I swear when it comes to grammar your as bad as your mother!"

"Ey!" Chimed in June, "What's that suppose to mean!" She climbed down off of her crate to set her sister straight. "I'll have you know that I am a great speaker! Thank you, I have wonderful grammar! I'll have you know, that I can speak more good then you any-day..."

"More good?" a voice chimed in, "I believe a proper way to say that sentence would be, 'I could speak much better then you could, any-day.' but then again that would be boasting, which isn't at all fitting for a lady."

June spun around, "Yeah, well who do you think you are eh? I'll have you know that I am...uh..."

The handsome man standing before June had caused her to cut her sentence short. He was stunning, tall, dark, handsome, well-dressed, with fiery red eyes. "uh..." she bumbled out, trying to remember how she could possible ever have been mad at this glorious creature.

The creature took her hand and raised it gently to his lips. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have interjected. Why, I haven't even introduced myself yet."

'He's sooo polite!' June mused in her head, 'And an English accent!'

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I do believe that you are Lady McHouston?"

"Oooooh, would you listen to him!" She swooned, "Lady! He called me a lady! Ha ha ha! Oh isn't he just the cutest!" she swatted her hand on the butlers shoulder.

"Lady McHouston, I am to serve you and your household as your butler." he bowed slightly, bringing his hand to his chest.

"Oooooh! Isn't he great George! So formal, makes me feel like I'm a princess or somethin'!"

"Yes well, he did serve some of the best, honey." George said putting his spectacles away. "So, where may we find the rest of your luggage?"

"This is it, my Lord." Sebastian answered, gesturing toward two trunks and a suitcase which they had already carried over.

George began to blush, "That's it?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Just two trunks and a suitcase?"

"Yes...is there a problem?"

"No, its just...I don't know, I was expecting, more, so I brought down most of my staff over to come help carry, you know, your...stuff."

"Oh," Sebastian said, he scanned the crowd, 'that would certainly explain so many people' he thought. "Well I'm terrible sorry sir, you really didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"Yes," murmured McHouston embarrassingly, "I'm aware of that fact now."

"You see, I am simply one hell of a butler, so I do not need to provide myself with very much. Most of what I need is provided by the masters I work for. In fact most of what we packed is for my daughter." He gestured to the lovely young lady standing next to him. She was dressed all in pink with ribbon and flowers, she had a lacy umbrella pulled down to cover her face. She every now and then looked up shyly. "Also, much of our belongings where destroyed in the London fire."

"Oh yes, the London fires!" interjected Robert, "I read about those in the international news paper press, they where devastating! Thousands dead and injured, even more left homeless and devastated. And they still don't know why or how the fire got started!"

"Yes, it was a dark time for us." Sebastian replied solemnly. He wrapped his arm around his daughter and pulled her close. "But we where very lucky, we suffered minimal damage compared to others and my good master Ciel Phantomhive took good care of us."

"Thank God for that," Said June very seriously, "A good, trustworthy, understanding boss is hard to find. Especially in this day in age."

"Yes," said Sebastian slyly, "Yes it is. Also, we were not allowed to take to many belongings with us on the boat sir, I'm sorry for the inconvenience we may have caused you by bringing so many people down."

"No, no," George said, still red in the face, "It's fine, this was all my doing. I should have known better. But still, let us take the luggage that you _do_ have." He waved over to some of his staff workers who quickly grabbed up their belongings and packed them in the back of the carriage waiting to bring them to their new home.

One worker took the trunk from Alice's hand. "Whoa," he said, surprised at the wight of the suitcase, "Isn't this a little heavy for a girl like you to carry around."

Alice said nothing and just began to fan her face in annoyance. Her eyes staring daggers at the worker under her silky dark bangs.

"Alice?" Sebastian said, taking her by the shoulders and gently turning her away from the worker, "Wouldn't you like to introduce yourself?"

She looked up at the McHoustons. Sebastian swiftly took away her umbrella and folded it under his arm. Leaning over he placed a hand under her chin and began to gently push her head up. "Please excuse her." Sebastian said, "She can be very shy."

'Oh brother' thought Katherine, 'She's even worse then I thought.' she glanced over at her mother who looked almost in tears. Not only that,but just about everyone in her family seemed to be under her spell, it was like they where looking at new baby kitten someone had brought home. She half expected them to start ooing and awing and baby-talking her.

Meanwhile Ciel was fanning himself furiously, fanning himself would soon be his way of controlling his anger and not ripping the head of Sebastian and blowing their cover. He was **not** shy. He simple didn't know what to say yet, give him break he had only just started really being Alice a few minutes ago.

"Pardon me Madams, Mousiers," She curtsied " it's just, this is such a new country and, it's just so exciting. I hope I didn't offend any of you"

'Holy shit' thought Katherine, 'is she for real?'

"Aww, don't worry about it dear!" Juniper said enchanted by the lovely young woman, "My you are just gorgeous aren't you? Come over and let Auntie Juniper take a look at you!"

'What was that, ten seconds? Ten seconds and she's already Aunt Juniper? This girl's a natural!"

Alice hesitated, should Ciel let her look him over, she wouldn't be able to recognize him, but still...

"Go on Alice," Sebastian lightly pushed her forward, "Don't be shy." He knelt down and brushed the bangs out of Alice's right eye, lifting her chin even higher, "Let Lady McHouston get a good look at you." He said.

She lowered her fan and looked up at lady McHouston. "Jesus, you are just gorgeous girl!" June proclaimed examining her, "Why, where did you get this dress! I simply must have something like this for the boutique!"

"Boutique?" Alice inquired shyly. Irritated at the idea of being dragged to such a place.

"Yes, my boutique, Juniper, that's its name, after me! Oh it's wonderful, full of flowers and dresses and beauty supplies, you'll just love it! Why, you should come in some time, you and my daughter Katherine!" She squealed as she grabbed Kathrine by the arm and dragged her over next to Alice. "Oh Katherine never likes doing any girly stuff with me. But I'm sure the two of you will be the best of friends!"

'I doubt that.' Kathrine and Ciel both thought at once.

"Well," George announced, "What are we doing waiting around here for, we should be taking our new friends home! They'll probably tired and want to unpack. We can give them a tour around the household tomorrow! Then we can show them around town! We can save the rest of the introductions for later." He turned toward Sebastian and Alice, "All you need to know for now it that I'm George McHouston, the man of the house, and this," he placed an arm around his wife "Is my wife Juniper McHouston, and that it your carriage." He pointed toward the horse drawn carriage waiting for them.

All of the McHoustons and staff had already started piling into their own carriages to head either to the house or on their own separate ways. Sebastian put an arm around his daughter and walked her towards the carriage. "Come on honey," said Sebastian slyly grabbing Alice's hand, time to see our new home.

Ciel walked towards the carriage, a determined look in his eyes.'Here goes nothing' he thought, he began to fan himself nervously as he stepped into the carriage and took his seat. 'This will certainly be interesting.'

The carriage door was finally shut, and Ciel and Sebastian where alone as the horses began to trot into the street.

Ciel shot a glare at Sebastian.

"Is there something you'd like to say...sweetheart?" asked Sebastian slyly.

"I thought we agreed on no pet names." Ciel murmured,. his eyes glowing a slight pink.

Sebastian sighed, "Yes, but doesn't it make our performance that much more believable?"

Ciel looked out the carriage window, "Fine, you can do pet names, just don't get too ridicules, don't cross the line."

"Very well kitten," Sebastian mused patting Ciel on the head.

"_That_ would be crossing the line..."


	4. The Mchouston Household

**Ch.4 **

**The McHouston household**

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the wait, two weeks of party and bullshit and no sleep caught up with me. Then I lost my Zune ) : (Life:so overrated). Then I got writer's block, then monkeys took over the earth, ; P okay enough with lame excuses! To the story! _

_**Also:**__ I've decided to add a "soundtrack" to my stories in which I suggest a song that I think would go with the story and ask that people leave comments and reviews of what song they think would go with the story! Just something fun to try. For this story the song that comes to mind is "__**Blunderbuss**__" by __**Jack White**__: preferable the __**Dye by the Northern Line**__ cover, but if you can't find it I think the original would work fine. (Also, dis just my opinion, Jack White? Sebastian? Similar looking? 0.0)_

"Welcome to the McHouston manor!" Mr. McHouston bellowed proudly spreading his arms as if uncovering the huge a estate that stood before them. "Not to bad aye?" he said smiling "and it cost a pretty penny too!"

Mr. McHouston obviously loved showing off his house, and it was a fine house by most standards, a fantastic house actually. But then again, Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive didn't have most standards. This house was nothing compared to the great Phantomhive estate, in fact, it almost amused them to watch a man boast and brag about a building no bigger then their guest house. But then again not everyone can be as filthy rich as a Phantomhive.

"Hope you won't get lost what with all these hallways!" he joked to Sebastian.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Sebastian said barley able to hold back a smirk as he answered.

Suddenly it hit McHouston that he was bragging and carrying on to a man who has served some of the most powerful people of all of England. Suddenly he felt embarrassed, then a little offended.

"Yes well, I'm sure this isn't anything compared to Buckingham palace and all that, but it is quit big by America's standards." McHouston said defensively.

"Yes yes, it is a glorious house for a man who built himself up in the world." Sebastian answered back politely.

Ciel couldn't help but let out a slight scoff at this, what's so impressive about that, he had managed to build himself up, and with a tragic past behind him and a nearly ruined family name as well. Sebastian glared at Ciel hoping that their new master had not heard the rude reaction. Ciel raised his fan, blocking his face from the demon's cruel gaze.

Lucky most of the house hadn't heard, except for George Jr. and Kathrine. George Jr raised an eyebrow to the young woman. "I'm sorry did you wish to say something?" he asked Alice.

"Oh, it was just a sneeze..." replied Alice meekly

Now it was Kathrine's turn to scoff.

"Oh, do you have a cold!" Veronica asked worried, "do you need a handkerchief?"

She quickly began searching through her hand bag trying to find he handkerchief.

"No, it's fine." Alice replied quickly, trying to stir the attention away form her.

"No, no, it's really no trouble at all!" she replied

"No, their really is no need milady, I'm fine really..."

"Milady? No, no, call me Aunt Veronica!"

"Uh, well, um, Aunt Veronica, really, I'm fine I, It's just a..."

"Here take mine," Robert offered gently handing Alice the handkerchief from his pocket, "It'll take hours for her to sort through that thing, it may be small, but she keeps her whole world in the that handbag!"

She sighed and took the handkerchief politely from Robert.

"Alice, what do we say?" Sebastian said lowly to his daughter.

"Thank you Master McHouston..." Alice replied. Ciel cheeks began to flush, he didn't know why but suddenly the idea of answering to these idiots felt infuriating. He was Ciel Phantomhive for god's sake! He sighed controlling his anger, becoming a demon has made his temper frail, already he could feel his face growing hot and he had to look down, careful that none of the McHoustons could see his flashing eyes.

"Please call me Robert," the young McHouston replied softly, gently pulling her hand up his lips he gave a small kiss and then let her hand drop.

'Oh GOD NO!' thought Ciel his face growing redder, memories of Lord Aleister floating through his mind.

Robert smiled and backed off joining the rest of the McHouston youth which were standing back to accompany the tour.

Katherine felt like she was about to throw up. First of all, that was clearly not a sneeze. Okay, maybe the McHouston name wasn't a big deal in the freaking United Kingdom, but here in America, they were a pretty big deal, and so what if the family doesn't go back for centuries or whatever, you gotta start somewhere right? Just as she had expected, one of those high and mighty wannabe princesses that think that they are just the salt of the earth! Just look at her, acting all sweet and innocent for the family.

And of course they're all under here spell. The last time Veronica had heard Kathrine sneeze she got on to her about covering her mouth! And look at Robert who's suddenly all Prince Charming, and, oh god she isn't! She is, she really is...blushing! Now I've seen it all, look at her, averting her eyes, trying to hide her red face. Spare me! I think I'm going to through up!

Sebastian sensed Ciel agitation, as much as he would have liked to see him suffer, they really did need to get along with the tour. 'After all' he thought, 'We wouldn't want Lord McHouston to get any ideas.' he could barely suppress a smile as he asked politely for Mr. McHouston to continue the tour.

The rest of the tour went smoothly. On the bottom floor was the entrance hall, which was brilliant as far as entrance halls went. A big beautiful ballroom with shiny wood floor. A large gloomy kitchen and of course an ever so spacious dinning hall. Up stairs there was the library, the offices, where the McHouston's did their business, a study room and a very large "vanity room" for Veronica.

On the next floor was where all the bedrooms where. Each one relatively the same, large, with a big beautiful window viewing the city, fine carpets, a wonderful canopy bed with downy mattresses, a coffee table with some chairs, a few dressers and cupboards. Each with a private bathroom finely tiled. Looking at the rooms Ciel could already begin to feel the pang of homesickness for his own room and own downy mattress and canopy bed. But with each room he shook it off. Flapping the lacy fan which seemed to be a good tool for keeping his emotions in check. Sebastian did say that when first becoming a demon one would become very sensitive and needed some way to keep form losing it and tearing someone's head off for looking at them wrong.

"Now usually we keep the servants that live here in a separate house next door, but seeing as you are the butler and will be playing such a demanding role in this house," Mr McHouston explained walking up to the last room at the end of the hallway, it looked to be nothing more then a cleaning closet. "You and your daughter will be staying in the mansion itself! In the extra room." He took out his extra key and handed to Sebastian "Here you are Mr. Michaelis, I hope this will be to you and your daughters liking."

Sebastian unlocked the door and opened it with a creak, it was very dark and dusty, it had one crooked window with ragged curtains drawn, Sebastian stepped forward and opened the curtains letting the light shine through. They could now make out two beds, two dressers, a small private bathroom with the door currently shut, and two night stands each with a new candle waiting to be lit. The beds where plan, White sheets, uncomfortable springs, but seeing that neither of them would sleep it didn't bother them much.

"It's wonderful." Said Sebastian, bowing to McHouston to show his gratification. "Now if you don't mind, me and Alice would like to unpack."

They're suitcases had already been brought by the other servants and set up in the corner of the room.

"Aww yes, you two get started on that and I can introduce you to the staff tomorrow!" McHouston said glancing at his pocket watch, but until then I do have some work to do so I'll be off."

Mr. McHouston gathered up the rest of the family and headed to his office. Leaving the two Englishmen to themselves.

Sebastian shut the door and swiftly lit a candle. Solemnly staring at Ciel he criticized "That scoff back there?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

Sebastian sighed "Young master, I realize that answering to others as your nobles will be hard at first. You think you're better then them, you are a Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog, and now a demon. But how did you think I feel, a demon, having to answer to a mere mortal..."

Ciel have Sebastian a red glare, "A demon, a devilish creature that feeds on souls in order to survive..."

Sebastian nodded, if there if one thing his bocchan knows it's his place. Or at least his place as a Phantomhive, not his place as a Michaelis. "Okay then," he said, "How about this, anytime you feel angered, that you are a Phantomhive and you don't have to stand for this! Just remember that for now you are not a Phantomhive, you are a Michaelis."

Ciel frowned. A Michaelis, is that what he's reduced to. "I'll keep that in mind." Ciel replied fanning himself.

"Well? Ain't you going to unpack?" asked Ciel

Sebastian gave Ciel a strange look.

"I may be a Michaelis to them, but I will always be a Phantomhive to you." replied Ciel, "Now I order you to unpack for me, while I sit and rest."

0.0

_the next day..._

"Alright staff look sharp!"

The grungy staff lazily stood up, another day another butler. Charlies was the head of the staff, with often lack of a butler Charlies, who was the head of the kitchen, had to take the place of keeping the staff in check,

"Staff, this is our new butler Mr. Sebastian Michaels, and his daughter, Alice Michaels! You will treat Mr. Michaels with respect and..."

"Please excuse me for interrupting but I believe you've gotten my name wrong, you see my name is Sebastian _Michaelis _not _Michaels." _

"Oh, well, please beg my pardon Mr. Michaelis...its just Lady McHouston had always pronounced it..."

"Yes, yes, she is aware of the error now."

"Oh, well, good." He coughed embarrassingly, "I can assure you it won't happen again, Mr. Michaelis."

"Now if you don't mind!" he said going back to his military style of commanding the staff, "I would like to introduce you to the fine McHouston staff."

Like most families like the McHouston they had many servants, much different from the unconventionally small staff of the Phantomhive's. Sebastian had mixed feelings about what he saw. Yes there was many of them but they looked just as lackey and useless as the Phantomhive staff. He wasn't sure if more would be better in this case. Sebastian sighed 'Not that it would be any problem now that I'm here.' he thought to himself.

Half of the staff were immigrants from the north, Ireland mostly. The other half were American born, and a small percent of them were from more exotic countries such as China, they mainly kept to themselves. The main beef was between the Irish and the Americans, at this time immigration was just starting to become an issue. The Irish came for a better life then felt that they were being treated unfairly, the Americans felt that the Irish were taking their jobs and overpopulating their country. Just by looking at them one could see the divide.

Sebastian was aware of this divide, he thought it silly and decided to pay it little mind.

Seeing that their was so many Charlies didn't bother with introducing the whole staff and simply narrowed it down to the heads of each "area".

"This is the head of the downstairs, Mrs. O'Fallen."

"Good ta meet ya sir." the perky old woman said curtsying to the handsome man.

"This here is Jimmy Stacks, head of the courtyard." the stocky intense man tilted his hat to Sebastian.

"Here is the young Mrs. Murphy, she's head of the linen and cloth." a beautiful young blond lady shyly bowed to the new butler.

"And finally Jack Richards, head of transport."

The muscular dark-skinned man shrugged, "I just do heavy lifting and mechanic that's all, I'm not the head of anything."

"Nonsense," Charles bragged for him slapping a hand on his shoulder, "You keep everything moving around here!"

He turned back to the new butler, "And I'm Charles, head of the kitchen usually, but with you here I can go back to my duties as a mere cook."

"Oh, so your not the Chef?" Sebastian asked, raising an eye-brow.

Charles broght his palm to his face, "Oh yes of caurse, how could I forget," he turned and dragged out a shaggy haired man who seemed to be lurking in the corners. "This is Shake, his the head cook, don't mind him, he's little nuts thats all, great cook though, he's French right?"

Charles looked down to see if he was right.

"Italian." the short man crocked out.

"Oh right, right, Italian, yes he's the head chef! They just made me head of staff and kitchen cause I have a good, leadership personality, people listen to my voice, it has order, superiority in it and..."

"It carriers more." the short Italian scoffed as he walked back to his place with his fellow kitchen mates.

"Yes!" said Charles agreeing, "It does carry more. Well now you know the staff, I trust that today will go smoothly?" Charles raised an eye-brow at the new comer.

Sebastian smiled, 'how long has been since they had a decent butler?' he asked himself. "Thank you Charles, I believe I can take it from here.


	5. First day at the McHouston House

**Ch.5**

**First Day at The McHouston House**

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji **or any of the characters. **They** **belong to** the wonderful **Yono Toboso**. I do own the McHoustons and staff._

_Sorry for delay. To answer some comments, you can rest easy, there will be no pairing in this story, just wouldn't work. There will be on the other hand some announcements of love and one sided flirtation on the human side. But thats more for comic relief. Our darling demons won't part take in such things. (Though it will be directed at them.)_

_Enjoy_

0.0

Morning in the McHouston residents. Kathrine rose out of her bed grudgingly, knowing that her mother would be nagging her out of the bed soon. She yawned and started slipping her dress on. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked sardonically, knowing full well it was Juniper.

"Tea milady?"

Apparently not

This took Kathrine by surprise, "I'm sorry?"

"Morning tea milady, my pleasure, I heard you stirring, I assumed you would want tea with your breakfast."

"Uhhh, yeah, well, thank you but I haven't even had breakfast yet so..."

"You mean the cook hasn't even began preparing you your morning meal?"

"Uhhh, no, you have to give him credit I am up awfully early..."

"Well that will not do, I'll get it prepared for you at once milady. Just let me place this tea for you on your table."

Before Kathrine could stop him the butler had moved into her bedroom, without wasting a second he placed the tea tray on the table and poured her a steaming cup. He looked up.

"Would you like me to assist you madame?" he offered.

At this moment Kathrine suddenly remembered her nakedness, flustered by this realization she piratically barked back, "No! I'm 16, I'm surely old enough to put on my own clothing!"

She huffed, "What are you some type of pervert, what are you doing barging into my room anyway?"

Sebastian bowed apologetically, "I'm simply performing my duties as a butler, I a sure that I will not betray or take advantage of my position."

Kathrine simmered, 'What did that even mean.' Before she could protest anymore Sebastian had her under-dress up and laced up perfectly, actually better then Katherine herself had ever done. He then proceeded to get out one of her dresses out.

For a second Kathrine marveled at this...but then she remembered how wrong that was.

"I DON'T NEED SOMEONE TO DRESS ME GET OUT!"

Sebastian was surprised by the agitation but didn't skip a beat, "I'll check on your breakfast then."

"Yes _do_ that."

Sebastian strolled out of the room, silently shutting the door behind him.

Kathrine proceeded to put her dress on. The nerve of some people...who did he think he is? Some sort of super butler or something? She sat down at her coffee table, she didn't even like tea.

At that moment a knock came at the door.

"I'm up!" She shouted expecting her always bright and early mother, boy did she have somethings to tell her.

"Yes I'm aware of that..."

Him again! But she had sent him done just a few minutes ago.

"Back already!" She barked, "I thought I sent you to get me breakfast!"

"Oh but I have!"

At that moment Kathrine suddenly smelled the wonderful sent that seemed to seeping through the door. When this guy said he was going to get breakfast, he didn't fool around. She could smell the sent of freshly toasted bread, stuffed pastries, freshly squeezed juice, pipping hot coffee, it was wonderful.

"May I come it Ms. Kathrine?"

Oh now he asks first.

"Yes, yes please."

He walked in pushing the cart and stopping it in front of her.

Her mouth watered, she couldn't wait to dig in. She grabbed a plate and started grabbing every piece she could stuffing some into her mouth.

In the middle of her tirade Sebastian let out a cough.

Kathrine stopped to look up at her servant. "Oh," she said, with her mouth full, "You can go now, Thank you."

He let out another cough, "Thank you Madame, my I point out that the buttons on your dress are uneven."

Shoot, "Oh I'll fix that myself...see ya..."

"And that you have some bread crumbs on your upper lip."

Ahh yeah...

"And you know that there is no hurry, your food isn't going anywhere and certainly you aren't required to eat _all_ of it. In fact that would be frowned upon."

Kathrine frowned, he was beginning to sound a lot like her mother. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever, look who's the master here? Me! So you can just scidattle and leave me to my food, thank you."

Sebastian swiftly turned and went out the door shunting it silently behind him.

0.0

Slowly Juniper rose from her slumber. She got up, got dressed, she opened the dark velvet curtains of her room to let in the beautiful sunlight. She sighed, she loved mornings. There was nothing quite like them.

A knock, "Good morning milady, would you like your morning tea?"

Juniper smiled, this was the first time a butler ever was able to match her early bird behavior. "Yes please." she answered.

Sebastian opened the door and wondered pushing the tea cart in front of him. He poured her the tea as well as handed her the morning news paper.

"Mr. McHouston is still asleep?" he asked glancing at the large lump still on the bed.

"Yes, don't worry about him through he's deep sleeper." Mrs. McHouston assured. She sipped the tea he had brought her. Hmmm, this is good. "Earl Grey?" she inquired.

Sebastian smirked, "But of course."

Juniper continued to sip her tea, she assessed the newspaper headlines, the gangs and fighting in New York where reaching all time highs. Everywhere gangs and new wars where popping up. The rich vs. the poor, the American born vs. the immigrants, the White vs. the Black, the Workers vs. the Owners. It was madness. Murders where spiking up higher and higher, whole villages where burned down. All because of petty differences and pride.

As if one Civil War wasn't enough.

"Would you like breakfast milady?" asked Sebastian.

"Hmmm, oh, just a bagel for me, go ahead and prepare my husbands breakfast through, he'll wake up as soon as he smells the food coming. Thank you."

Sebastian bowed slightly and moved out of the room, he went down to the kitchen where he began to prepare the Mr. McHouston's morning meal.

He's hands moved fast, he seemed to be in thousand different places at once. He barely made any noise as he worked, like ghost.

But he wasn't a ghost he was a Demon, and he was heard.

"Ey?" Shake crawled away from he place in the corner to see what the noise was all about. He looked up, A tall dark man was moving bout the kitchen preparing and gracious morning meal. He grumbled. He got up and slinked over to where the new butler was standing currently placing the last plate on the tray. Sebastian sensed him and looked down.

"Are you trying to take my job? Or are you just really hungry."

"I assure you I am not trying to take anyone's job, I'm merely performing my duties as a butler..."

"You should have made so much..."

Sebastian frowned.

"The Mister and his daughter never know when to stop eating. The misses will let it slid this time around but she'll drop some non to subtle hints that you should cut down on the pastries and such. I know it's not conventional but her...it's America!"

Sebastian blinked at the small man, something wasn't right about him...he didn't seem...human, or at least not _as_ human.

"You don't sound Italian." he inquired.

"Because I'm not, I change my nationality every time Charlies asks."

"So what nationality are you?"

"Let's see if you can figure it out yourself?" Shake smiled and the fun game.

Sebastian stared at him for awhile, all at once his eyes flashed and he blurted out, "Your not human."

"Neither are you..."

For awhile Sebastian and Shake just looked at each other trying to figure each other out.

"Your a demon," continued Shake, "A hell of a demon too I can tell, and the girls a demon too, but she's a new demon." Shake smiled, "And you belong to somebody, I don't know who, but someone is your master and that's why your here."

Shakes eyes darkened, "Are you going to kill us? Are you here to kill the McHoustons and send their souls to hell?"

Sebastian eyes glowed, he looked down at the strange man. He's hair was long and curly, covered over with ragged hat, his eyes sunken with dark circles, all together he looked absolutely mad. He resembled a gypsy, or a warlock in many ways, but that wasn't it, it was something else.

"No." answered Sebastian matter-of-factly.

"Oh," said Shake, "Well whatever your here for it has to do with your master...or your little demon."

He smiled, "He sure makes a pretty girl doesn't he." with that Shake walked back to nestle with his potatoes, "Since you've been doing such a good job at preparing breakfast thus far, I'll just leave you to it for the rest of the morning."

Sebastian blinked. He was dumbfounded, who was this man, what was this man?

"Don't worry." Shake gurgled laying his head down on a potato sack. "Your secrets safe with me...it's really none of my business anyway."

0.0

The rest of day went rather smoothly. He cleaned, he served the meals, he assisted the McHoustons in anyway that he was needed. In the end it was a typical day for him. Besides the occasional awkward run in with Shake.

For Alice on the other hand it was different. It was hard to say just what she was there for and just what it was that she was suppose to do to bid her time. Eventually Sebastian gave her the task of keeping the young lady McHouston company.

Kathrine sat at the table assessing the new companion. Ruth sat awkwardly by, sipping on the lemonade that Sebastian had just brought out for them. Alice felt awkward to say the least. She just kept staring at her as if she expected her to grow wings and fly away. 'I could very well do that if I wished it.' Ciel thought cynically. Soon the silence and the awkwardness was too much for him to bare. "It's not polite to stare." she snorted.

"Aww, so you do have a backbone!" Kathrine inquired, "I thought you were all Sugar, spice, and everything nice."

Alice raised an eye-brow. Who does this girl think she is. Ciel flapped open his fan and started to fan himself agitated.

"Why are you always fanning your-self?" asked Kathrine, "It's not even hot out."

Ruth chimed in, feeling a bit left out. "Maybe she wears those corset things...it can be hard to breath in those things. My Aunt wears them and she has to fan herself so her can get enough air."

Kathrine smiled, "Thanks for your input Ruth...so is that it then? Your corset's strung to tight? I don't wear corsets my-self. Not enough room to move around in."

Alice frowned, yes she did wear corsets, thanks to Sebastian, but by now he had gotten used to them and actually could breath just fine. "I breath just fine thank-you," she said matter-of-factly "I just fined it a little hot out here that's all."

Kathrine rolled her eyes. Alice caught sight of this and fanned harder. Kathrine took note of this, "Aww, I get it."

"Get what?"

"You fan yourself when your angry!"

She fanned herself a little faster.

"You see, you look like a lovely fairy princess but in actuality your just a big bottle of controlled rage that's bond to pop sooner or later!"

'You have no idea' thought Ciel.

"What do you think Ruth?" Kathrine asked, "You dabble in psychology don't you?"

"Well, I, uh, well..." Ruth sputtered.

Kathrine smiled, "What we have here seems to be a classic case of bottled emotions. You see, you have been trapped, hidden way, shall we say, bottled away for most of your life by your father." Kathrine was enjoying this, maybe she should become a shrink she though, "Now your father meant well by this but it was left you very much out of touch with the outside world. Also most every knows that England is the land of repressed feelings so its only natural that you'd..."

"You don't know anything about me!" Alice blurted out.

Kathrine smiled, "See, what did I say...repressed anger..."

"And you know hat you are?" Alice began, she was asking for it, "Your some rich girl who thinks she special because she can talk loud, but truthfully you just use your big mouth to hide _your _feelings, because you know that no matter what you do you can never be the girl that your family wanted, and no matter how you act now your doomed to get married to some other rich man and have babies and be a trophy wife for your father's benefit because that's what women in rich families do and your no different."

With that Alice leaned back and started to fan herself.

Kathrine's face turned bright red. "How dare you! You...you...your just some butler's daughter...you can't talk to me that way!"

Kathrine's mind raced, How dare she, who does she think she is! She could report this to her mother...no, that would be too girly. She was going to be a "lady" about this, she was going to take care of this herself.

Kathrine calmed down and let her normal color return to her face. She cleared her trought and stood up. "Excuse us, me and Ruth are going to retire to the indoors, I hope you don't mind not coming with us..."

"Not at all..." Alice said in a low voice.

With that Kathrine and Ruth entered the house.


	6. The New Arrivals

**Ch.6**

**The New Arrivals**

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji **or any of the characters. **They** **belong to** the wonderful **Yono Toboso**. I do own the McHoustons and staff._

"So what do you think of the new arrivals?" Jake asked wiping the sweat of his brow.

It was the end of a long day and the whole crew was tired and was taking a well desired rest.

"They're okay I guess." said another worker, who stared munching on some chewing tobacco he had in his pocket he offered some to Stacks who accepted.

Stacks leaned back a bit, "I don't know much about him...but that daughter of his...she's a fine little thing."

"How old do you think she is." mused one of the other servants.

"No more then fourteen." purred Stacks, "She was wondering round the courtyard for most of the day, so I got to spy on her quite a bit."

Jake laughed, "Why, I think your in love!"

Stacks smiled goofily, "You think if I ask that butler for her hand he'd give it to me?"

"YOU!" coiled one of the men, "Why you barely can support yourself let alone a little lady...besides I hear he's _real_ protective over her, only the best y'know. Had her locked up in a room for most of her life, after his wife died."

"And where did you hear all this?"

"I just did y'know! Word gets around...anyways, I heard that his wife was raped and murdered when she was out one day, so he vowed to take care of his daughter, have only the best for her, y'know, so he kept her locked up in her room, barley letting anyone see her."

"A beautiful princess." mused Stacks, "Locked away in a tower!"

"Forget about it Jim," Jake said gravely, "Even if everything that Jones just said is bullshit...which it very well maybe, you can tell that this Sebastian wants the best for her."

"Yeah," said Jones, "He's probably fixing to get her married to some Lord or somethin."

Stacks smiled, "Well, I can't help it if her daddy doesn't approve of our love...but I'm sure that if he loves his daughter so much, he would understand. Besides, even he doesn't approve, nothing can stand in the way of true love!"

Jack laughed "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Just watch me!" Stacks said slyly, "By the end of the month, she'll love me!"

All the men laughed.

"Ey!" Stacks shouted, slightly offended, "You have to admit I do have a way with the ladies!"

"Whores at the local tavern are not exactly ladies."

"Ahh, but you forget...I very seldom have to pay."

The man laughed again.

"Just watch," he repeated dreamily, "She will be in my arms soon..."

o.o

"So what did you think of the new arrivals?" Mrs. O'Fallen asked as she hung some sheets to dry.

"I think they where strange." answered Lucy, the little girl never liked strangers.

O' Fallen laughed and patted her on the head, "There from the old countries like us."

"Yeah, but there from England...bloody Brits, there all the same." Jake from the kitchen wondered in. Munching on apple. "They think they have the bloody right to right to rule the world, the glutenous bastards."

"Well I guess we know what your opinion of them is." O' Fallen said rolling her eyes.

"I'm telling you, all Brits are the same...I mean didn't you see him, the way he walked in all high and mighty like he bloody owned the place, you know he was doing other people's jobs too, dusting and cooking and all that, like he thinks we can't do it right or something! Like we're lower then him or something!"

"Oh I don't know." said Mrs. O'Fallen, "he seems rather nice to me, I think he's merely trying to do all his part, and I don't mind it. Besides, what do you care, you don't even work in the house you work in the stables."

"That's not the point!" Jake went on. "The Irish has to stay together."

"So much pride for a country that you don't even belong to, you're an American citizen now! Your children were born on American soil!"

"Yes, but Ireland flows trough my blood as well as theirs."

O'Fallen rolled her eyes. "Speaking of your children, little Molly been doing well here. She's a bit shy of course but you know rich people, they like their maids to a bit shy."

Jake smiled. "ahhh, Molly. She's grown up so fast."

As if on queue Mrs. Murphy walked in.

"Oh speak of the angel! There you are my little darling!" Jake stood up and hugged his daughter lovingly. "We where just talking about you! Beth says you've been doing well here."

"Yes." Molly said shyly. "It's been great."

"And how's the husband?" he asked, Jake still thought that Molly had gotten married awfully young.

Molly smiled, "He's fine too."

"We where just talking about the new arrivals." Mrs. O'Fallen said. "What do you think of 'em?"

Molly shrugged, "They seemed all right to me, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah well, he acted alright, did his job right well actually, it's just...he seems so dark...he gives me chills whenever he walks by. And you know, it's like he's not even walking, it's like he's just floating from place to place. Tell you the truth...he sort of gives me the creeps."

"That's what I thought!" Said Lucy, "And his daughters the same way, she never smiles or nothing, she just frowns all the time."

Molly looked down, "Oh but all that is silly business anyway. He's just fine, very polite and his daughters a real lady."

"That's right." Mrs. O'Fallen said. "If there's one thing I don't miss about Ireland it's the way everyone regards each other there, everyone thinks someones hiding something and it don't even matter if they behave like a decent human being, if they're different or if someone has a funny feeling about them it's all downhill from there. Well if you ask me Mr. Michaelis and his daughter seem like perfectly decent human beings even if they are a bit cold and even if they are Brits, and I'm happy that they decided to stay with us."

"You're very right Mrs. O'Fallen." said Mrs. Murphy, "I mustn't be so paranoid."

Lucy frowned, "They still give me the creeps."

"Me too." said Jake taking one last bite of his apple, "Well goodbye Beth, Lucy, Molly, I'm off to the stables."


End file.
